


High Score

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Merry Zarc-mas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Zarc is the most competitive gamer on campus, who holds all the top scores at the local arcade until the day that the mysterious "Ray" steals the top scores from him.





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> It's Zarc-mas and I've never written this ship so here we go? If it gets good attention, I'll write more. I just wrote a bit to see if it picks up from here.

Zarc is what some would call a “typical party bro” aka, a total D-bag.  He flirts with every girl he meets, ignoring all the rules of “bro-code” and even flirting with his friends’ girls.  He will drink until he passes out or until he pukes in the backyard (and then proceeds to pass out in said puke).  He even wears Hammer Body Spray as if he were a repenting sinner trying to cleanse himself with holy water.  He’s the type of guy that will not accept defeat at any video game and will never let  _ anyone  _ beat his scores.

 

That is, until the day that he meets Ray.  

 

Well, he doesn’t officially meet Ray until later.  Ray is simply the three letter long name at the top of the high scores list at every single arcade game in the local game shop just outside their college campus.  

 

“Who in the Hell is Ray?” Zarc curses under his breath as everyone stares in awe at the high scores board.

 

“Whoever it is totally creamed you, Zarc.” Shingo chips in.  “Amazing, they must have been here all night to beat you.”

 

“The store closes at midnight.” Zarc mutters.

 

“Maybe it's one of the employees?” Shingo wonders to himself.

 

Zarc taps his foot impatiently as he takes a chug of his energy drink, labelled in an awful neon pink and green logo that reads out “Pendulum Energy -- The drink that gives you the arc-timate energy to swing into action”.

 

“Let's go pay them a visit then.” Zarc decides.

 

He leads Shingo through the crowd of sweaty teenagers who somehow manage to sweat despite the air conditioning blasting throughout the whole building.  Zarc knows that the employees usually hang out around the cash register, exchanging money for tokens and other neon-flavored energy drinks.

 

“Kurosaki.” Zarc calls the bored employee who seems to be having some kind of banter with the smaller employee at the desk. “Who in the Hell is Ray?”

 

Kurosaki blinks, as deadpan as always. “Ray?”

 

“The name at the top of the high score list?”

 

Kurosaki shrugs. “I have no clue.”

 

“Ray obviously has to be one of the employees.  How else would he reach the top score by this morning when last night, I was still king of the boards.”

 

The smaller of the two employees snickers.  “Are you accusing one of us of staying here all night to defeat your scores?”

 

“Can it, Shiun’in.  I know you've hacked into the campus’ computer network before.  I bet you cheated and keyed in the score just to mess with me.” Zarc accuses.

 

“Cheated?  I would never cheat.  I got all those scores on my own.”

 

The voice that speaks comes from neither Kurosaki nor Shiun’in.  It comes from behind Zarc.  The voice rings melodically and defensively as the owner of the voice walks into Zarc’s view.

 

A tall young woman stands with her hand on her hip as she glares at Zarc.  “Well?” She huffs.  “Are you really accusing me of cheating?”

 

Zarc, for once in his life, loses his voice.  He stammers momentarily as he stares at the (in his words) bombshell of a woman.

  
“ _ Fuck. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second fic I said the 'F' word on. Yes, I did cry after typing it because I'm a baby.


End file.
